Darker Hocus Pocus
by Daughter of Ra and Bast
Summary: What if it wasn't only Emily that died that night? What if Thackery wasn't there to warn them? What if Dani had a twin named Gem and what if the sisters killed them plus other children? Disclaimer: I don't own Hocus Pocus ps if I already did a disclaimer I'm just making sure I only own the ocs
1. An

What if before the Sanderson sisters died the first time it wasn't just Emily but Thackery also they sucked the life out of? What if Sarah was a seer and put Thackery under a trance as well before he could spill the potion? What if Max had twin sisters and Dani and Gem got their life sucked out of them? And what if the sisters before they fed on Max made babies with him Disclaimer: I do not own Hocus Pocus only my ocs


	2. Chapter 1

October 31st 1693

Salem Massachusetts

As Sarah flew in the sky that morning, she sang her song and lured in not one but two children. Thackery and Emily Binx woke in a trance and started following Sarah to the Sanderson cottage where her sisters Mary and Winnifred or Winnie were making the potion already as Winnie called for the ingredients Mary handed them to her or put them in the cauldron herself.

What people didn't know was they had a cousin staying with them and there is a reason for that as Sarah was a seer, she foresaw the sisters death but not the death of their name as she saw the birth of a child but not whose ''Sisters I bring our meals.'' Sarah said. ''And just in time for our final ingredient. A bit of thine own tongue.'' Winnie said. They bit their tongues and then the potion was complete. ''Open the girls mouth Sarah.'' Winnifred said. ''Yes Winnie.'' Sarah said as she forced a tranced Emily to open her mouth. Winnie forced the potion down Emily's throat and within a minute Emily's life force appeared and with that they stalked to her and with five big gulps each her life force was gone from her body into theirs.

''Winnie may I play with the boy?'' Sarah asked. Winnie knew that play with meant couple with him. ''You may Sarah.'' Winnie said. With that Sarah stripped Thackery of his clothes and Sarah rode him to completion. The sisters had cast a spell to let them know when they get pregnant so when Sarah felt the sign of life within her she panicked as she knew they were going to die soon so she called her cousin to her ''Diana come here please. I need you to say this spell and then pretend you were a captive.'' Sarah said.

''Yes, dear cousin.'' Diana said ''Let the little children come to me, For the kingdom belongs to such as these. Give me strength, and give me might, to steal child in still of night. Darkest forces, let it be, hear my plea, bring life to me.'' Diana chanted and as soon as she was done the baby was transferred from Sarah to her and then she got in a cage to make it look like she was a captive. As soon as she did that the Sanderson sisters sucked the life out of Thackery. And then there was banging on the door and then the villagers stormed in only to find the sight of the Binx siblings' corpses and a captive in a cage. ''They m-made mm-made m-me a-and Thackery couple.'' Diana said and Mr. and Mrs. Binx took her in knowing she could have gotten pregnant.

300 years later

''And so they say the Sanderson sisters said that they would come back on All Hallows Eve when a virgin would light the black flame candle.'' the teacher concludes.

''Yeah right.'' Max Dennison said.

''Excuse me?'' the teacher asked.

''It's all hocus pocus. There are no such things as witches.'' Max said. And with that the bell rung and class let out.


	3. Chapter 2

October 31st 1993

After leaving school after trying to give Allison his number and running into thugs on the way home Max now had to take his baby sisters out trick-or-treating.

''Dani, Gem get a move on before I leave you here.'' Max said.

''Coming yeesh.'' Dani said.

''Alright, alright I'm coming.'' Gem said. Where Dani had brown hair and brown eyes Gem had blonde hair and green eyes.

Dani was in a witch costume while Gem was in a princess costume.

''C'mon already.'' Max said. Almost all night they spent trick or treating.

''Hey guys mind if we go exploring?'' Max asked.

''Where?'' they asked.

''The Sanderson sisters house. I want to prove them all wrong.'' Max said.

''Fine but you have to ask Allison to come and you dress up as peter pan next year.'' Dani said.

''Deal and deal.'' Max said.

They went over to Allison's house and invited her along. She said yes only to prove that the Sanderson sisters can come back.

As they entered the house, they looked around and just before any of the girls could stop Max, he lit the black flame candle. Before anyone could say anything, the Earth shook and then Sarah started to sing before they could start panicking.

''Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play, Here in my garden of magic.'' Sarah sang. And they came into a trance.

''Sister why did'st thy sing?'' asked Winnifred.

''There are children inside sisters. Ready for their life to be taken.'' Sarah said.

''Ooh then we best prepare, shan't we? Book oh book we need supplies.'' Suddenly the potion ingredients were there and the sisters did a quick spell to clean the cauldron then they started the potion and in no time, it was done.

''Alright, girl open up your mouth.'' With that they forced the potion down Dani's throat and after she swallowed it took 2 minutes for her life force to show.

''Come sisters we shall share her.'' They stalked towards Dani and began sucking her life force away. After the tenth time they were done and Dani now had white hair.

Winnie threw her body to the floor and sat Gem in the chair now. ''Open your mouth.'' Sarah said. And with that they forced the potion down Gem's throat as well and within a few minutes her life force began to show and the sisters stalked to her and within ten gulps sucked the life out of her as well.

''We are beautiful. Boys will love us.'' Sarah said. When they looked at Max, they seen he somehow broke out of the trance but he broke out of it too late to save his sisters.

''Could we have fun with him?'' Sarah asked.

''Once we finish our meals. Look.'' Mary and Sarah did only to see ten kids waiting at the door in a trance. And one by one they were fed the potion and their lives devoured.

''Now can we have fun with him?'' Sarah asked.

''Very well. But I go first as eldest.'' Winnie said. With that, Winnie's sheath met Max's sword and created a child within her. They all created children with Max that night even Allison and after that they fed him the potion and with twenty gulps, they devoured his life force. Will anyone be able to stop them?


	4. Chapter 3

Still All Hallows Eve

''Sarah go lure children here while we brew another batch.'' Winnie said.

''Yes Winnie.'' Sarah said. With that Sarah flew and sang ''Come little children, I'll take thee away, Into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play, Here in my garden of magic.'' With that 20 of Salem's children were in a trance following Sarah to the Sanderson house.

''I've brought our meals.'' Sarah said. ''Ah just in time too. The potion is done and it's ready for tasting. Come in children come in''

The children came into the house one by one.

''What's your name boy?'' Sarah asked a child.

''Felix.'' he said. ''Come and sit down.'' Mary said. He sat down and Sarah forced the potion down his mouth and a minute later his life force appeared.

''Come sisters we will share him.'' Winnie said and with that they stalked towards him and devoured his life force. This happened 19 more times and then Sarah noticed their souls and captured them in 20 bottles.

''Why did'st thy do that sister?'' Winnie asked.

''Nutrients for the babies when they're born.'' Sarah said.

July 31st 1994

''Push Winnie push.'' Sarah said. Winnie started pushing and felt something exit her.

''A baby girl sister.'' Mary said but before anything else could be said Winnifred started pushing again and gave birth to another little girl.

''You I'll name Anne.'' she said to the red-headed twin. ''And you I'll name Diana.'' she said the blonde-haired twin. ''Sarah get two of the bottles.'' Winnie said meaning get two of the kid's souls.

''Yes, Winnie right away.'' Sarah said and came back with two bottles. ''Give me Anne.'' Winnie demanded and when Anne was in her arms, she made sure her mouth was open and opened the first bottle and fed Anne the child's soul. After Anne was done eating the child's soul Winnie switched babies and opened the other bottle and fed Diana Felix's soul.

''Push Mary push.'' Winnie said.

Mary pushed with all her might and pushed until she gave birth to two baby boys.

''You I'll name Samuel.'' she told the brunette twin. ''And you I'll name Daniel.'' she told the ravenette before she had to ask Winnie gave her two bottles. She held and fed Daniel a soul first then Samuel was fed a soul.

''Push Sarah push.'' and just like her sisters she gave birth to twins a boy and a girl.

''You I'll name Henry.'' she said to the boy twin who has black hair. ''And you I'll name Luna.'' she told the baby girl with her blonde hair. Mary brought her two of the bottles and she held Henry in her arms as she fed him a soul of a child then she did the same thing with Luna.

''Push girl.'' Winnie said.

''No, I won't let you have my babies.'' Allison said but as she said that her body pushed the first baby out. A baby girl and then her body pushed out a baby boy.

''Sarah, bottles.'' Winnie said.

''Yes Winnie.'' Sarah said. She gave Winnie two bottles with the souls in it and they fed the babies two children's souls. Allison named the boy Maxwell Jr and named the girl Gem after Max's sister whose life was taken away by the Sanderson sisters as there was already a Dani (Daniel). Suddenly Allison had a strange craving and when she seen the 13 kids Sarah teleported from Britain that craving increased.

''Winnifred may I have a child's life force to myself?'' Allison asked.

''You may.'' Winnie said sensing a relation in Allison.

''Sit child, what's your name?'' Allison asked.

''Charles.'' said the boy. Allison forced the potion into his mouth and made him swallow and a minute later his life force appeared. Allison stalked towards the child and devoured his life force in 10 big gulps.

''Oh, that was so delicious.'' Allison said. She joined the sisters in devouring the other 12 kids' life force. Then suddenly Mr. Dennison came in and Sarah hummed and then Mr. Dennison was in a trance.

''Are we going to devour his life force too?'' Allison asked.

''After we've had fun with him. His wife can join too.'' Winnie said as Mrs. Dennison was outside in a trance. That night Allison, Mrs. Dennison, and the Sanderson sisters conceived children from Mr. Dennison before Allison and the sisters sucked the life out of him.

What will happen now that Allison knows she's descended from Thackery Binx and Sarah Sanderson?


	5. Chapter 4

April 20th 1995

''Push, woman push.'' Sarah said to Mrs. Dennison.

''I won't let you have my babies.'' Mrs. Dennison told Sarah but they had cast a spell on her to make her give birth.

Mrs. Dennison gave birth to twin boys that she named Michael and Gabriel. Sarah and Mary fed Michael and Gabriel two souls of children.

''I have an idea.'' Allison said.

''Yes?'' Winnie said.

''Is there a spell to bring children back to life skin and all?'' Allison asked.

''Yes, we do. Why?'' Winnie asked.

''I was thinking of bringing back Dani, Gem, and Max and Sarah can sing to them so they're in a trance. We make the potion and force Mrs. Dennison to consume their life force and eat their souls.'' Allison said.

''Brilliant. We can start after we give birth to our children.'' Winnifred said.

''Push Allison push.'' Sarah said.

Allison pushed with all her might and gave birth to twin girls. She named the blonde haired one Vesta and the brunette Juno. With that she fed her children the souls of her victims as they added the kids from Britain's souls to their collection. She fed Vesta Charles' soul and she fed Juno a girl's soul.

''Push Mary push.'' Allison said.

And with that Mary pushed and pushed until she gave birth to a boy and a girl. The boy she named Damon and the girl she named Emily in mockery of Emily Binx. With that she fed Emily and Damon souls of two kids. She fed Emily a boy's soul and she fed Damon a little girl's soul.

''Push Sarah push.'' Mary told Sarah.

Sarah pushed and pushed her twins out. They were both twin boys one with red hair and one with black hair. She named one Thackery and the red haired one was Elijah. She fed them her milk and souls of children.

''Push Winnifred push.'' Mary told Winnie.

Winnie pushed and pushed until her twins were born. One boy and one girl. Both of which had her hair. She named the boy William and the girl she named Elizabeth. She fed two souls to William and Elizabeth. The Sanderson sisters cast the spell to bring people back to life but they didn't have to give up the life force they devoured from Max, Dani, and Gem.

Sarah sang them into a trance and they made the potion and Allison forced it down Dani's throat.

''Now consume her life force.'' Winnie told Mrs. Dennison.

''No, I won't. She's my child.'' Mrs. Denison said. After she said that she accidently consumed some of Dani's life force.

Winnie threatened that if she didn't, they would consume the babies' life force. She was forced to devour Dani's life force.

Then they forced her to devour Gem and Max's life force.

Then the sisters' collected Max, Dani, and Gem's souls and forced them down Mrs. Dennison throat and with that Mrs. Dennison devoured Max, Dani, and Gem's souls.

July 10th 1995

Sarah sang her song in France and 10 children followed her to a portal that would take them to the Sanderson house where the potion was ready for tasting.

With that Pierre had his life force devoured first.

Then Isabella, Francois, Catherine, Henry, Aria, Daniel, Destiny, Dean, and Madeline had their life sucked out of them.


	6. Chapter 5

July 12th 1995

A witch hunter came a-knocking and bound the Sanderson's (Allison's included as she started going by Allison Sanderson). The witch hunter was also a white witch and said the spell to bring the victims back to life skin and all (souls included as they flew out of not only the babies' mouths but of Mrs. Dennison and bottles).

Then he hung them and destroyed the black flame candle so that they could never come back. Max, Dani, Gem, and their dad all assured Mrs. Dennison that they didn't blame her. Daniel (the witch hunter) let the children the Sanderson's live as he believed that their dads wouldn't let them fall into darkness' embrace.

June 12th 2005

''Hey dad'' Daniel, Max J., Anne, Elizabeth, Emily, Vesta, Juno, Damon, Thackery, Elijah, William, Diana, Samuel, Henry, Luna, Gem, Michael, and Gabriel said. ''Hello kids.'' Max and Mr. Dennison responded to their kids' respectively. Max had told Max Jr, Gem, Luna, Henry, Sam, Dan, Anne, and Diana that their moms had died giving birth to them.

Mr. Dennison told Vesta, Damon, Elijah, William, Emily, Juno, Elizabeth, and Thackery the same and that he never meant to chat on their stepmother but they were the apples of his eyes and never regretted them. Michael and Gabriel loved their half siblings the same as their full siblings.

And so, they would go on in life to become scientists and musicians and doctors and never knew the truth about their heritage. They would eventually settle down and have kids of their own.

Fin. ps Emily and Thackery Dennison are Emily and Thackery Binx reborn


End file.
